Vergo
|image = |jname = ヴェルゴ |rname = Verugo |ename = N/A |first = Chapter 671 |affiliation = Marines; G-5; Donquixote Doflamingo |occupation = Vice Admiral; Head of G-5; Pirate |jva = }} Vergo is a Marine vice admiral and head of G-5 who appeared on Punk Hazard. Appearance Vergo is an average sized man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, he grew his facial hair horizontally. On his cheek he grew it downwards with a pointed end. He also wears a knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stops just below his waist, where the coat has a plain design, with two dark pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wears a light colored shirt with a dark colored tie. He also wears dark colored gloves. As Vergo is a messy eater, he tends to have pieces of food stuck to his face from time to time, such as French fries when residents of a certain island had a flashback of him, and when he was first introduced he had a partially eaten hamburger patty stuck to his left cheek. During his time as a vice admiral of G-5, Vergo wore a Marine coat over his current attire. Personality Through his short discussion with Trafalgar Law, Vergo proved himself to be a shrewd man due to his mistrust of Caesar Clown, having Monet placed on the island to monitor his actions. He can also come across as somewhat condescending, mocking Law's position by pretending to have some respect for the Shichibukai. Seeing himself as above the Shichibukai, Vergo quickly reminds Law of the difference in their power by beating him unconscious. He's also shown to be a person who demands respect from others, such as when he demanded that Law refer to him as Vergo-''san.'' Vergo stated that his favorite food is hamburgers. He appears to be a very messy eater, as he was first shown to have the hamburger still on the side of his cheek. While around citizens, Vergo is said to be a amiable person, much unlike the other G-5 Marines. The parents of the children kept on Punk Hazard trusted Vergo's words that all of the missing children died in an accident. His statement caused them to partly believe that they were truly gone, though some parents still believe that their children are alive. Abilities and Powers While it is currently unclear what Vergo's abilities are, he has demonstrated the ability to quickly change the density of an object into something much harder, turning a bamboo stick he was holding into a blackened substance before striking Trafalgar Law with enough force to knock him unconscious. While using this ability, his hand and wrist also turn into the same blackened material. This ability is similar in appearance and effect to Monkey D. Luffy's Busoshoku: Koka, which uses Haki to harden parts of the body, turning them black. He also appears to be able to cause physical strain to someone, just by his presence, as seen when he made Law collapse and even cough up blood. Being a Vice Admiral and head of G-5, he has command over lower ranking subordinates, as well as control over the entire base. He is also skillful enough to deceive the entire Marine force, even the ever-watchful Smoker in hiding his true identity, as well as deceive citizens with coverups by converting the crimes into "accidents". Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Vergo can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Past Vergo met Law a long time ago when Law was a subordinate of Joker. Vergo himself was a pirate, but before becoming famous, he joined the Marines under Joker's orders, and climbed up the ranks for about fifteen years, eventually becoming a Vice Admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates, thus granting Joker the most trusted and convenient marine available to him. Vergo also benefited Caesar's research by officially reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents, in the marine database, as well as helping shroud the true nature of Punk Hazard in mystery, though out of distrust, Monet was placed to spy on the deranged scientist on behalf of Joker. Punk Hazard Arc During the battle between Caesar, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines, Vergo comes across Law just as the young man fell to the ground, suffering some kind of internal damage as he begins to cough up blood. Explaining that his mistrust of Caesar led him to placing Monet on the island, he mockingly compliments Law on his new position as a Shichibukai. Reminding Law in a condescending manner of how the "adults" will always find out his secrets, Law tries to attack Vergo, who then brutally beats him to the ground, knocking the Shichibukai unconscious. Vergo then captures Law, and puts him in a cell along with Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi. Vergo is revealed to be a Vice Admiral and head of G-5, and also working for Joker. Luffy then asks Law who Joker is, and Law reveals him to be Donquixote Doflamingo. Major Battles *Vergo vs. Trafalgar Law References Site Navigation de:Vergo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Haki Users Category:New World Characters